The present invention relates to elevated canopy structures, and more particularly to an elevated canopy structure which includes an internal frame and an outer fabric covering which is generally secured to the frame using a series elastic securing cords.
It is often desirable to park or store vehicles, such as automobiles and boats, in a covered or sheltered environment so as to prevent damage and wear caused by long term exposure to the natural elements. While conventional wooden or brick garages and car ports provide the desired shelter, such structures are generally quite expensive. In fact, it is often the case that construction of such a conventional garage structure costs as much or more than the vehicle that it is intended to protect.
As an alternative to such conventional garage structures, relatively inexpensive and light-weight canopy-type structures are often employed. These canopy structures are typically comprised of a light-weight internal frame and an outer covering or canopy. In general, such canopy structures provide complete or full overhead protection, while providing only part-length side wall panels. Such part-length side walls provide some degree of protection from the sun and rain, however, they often perform poorly in windy conditions. That is, these side wall panels generally extend downward and hang freely from the overhead panel and, as such, are easily moved and flopped by the wind. In light wind conditions, such movement tends to reduce the overall effectiveness of the flaps, as rain and sun are periodically allowed to pass unobstructed into the interior or protected region of the canopy. Furthermore, in high wind conditions, the movement of the side panel flaps may actually lead to them being damaged.
Therefore there is and continues to be a need for a light-weight and relatively inexpensive protective canopy structure, that includes partial side wall panels which are generally secured to the supporting internal frame structure.
The present invention relates to a canopy structure that includes a main frame and a pliable cover supported over the main frame. There is provided a series of tie cords that secure the cover to the main frame. Further there is provided a series of securing tabs that are mounted on the main frame and which are attachable to the tie cords for effectively interconnecting the pliable cover to the main frame of the canopy. Each of the securing tabs is movably mounted on the frame structure such that the securing tabs can be moved from one point to another on the frame structure but wherein the respective tabs in response to a force being applied assumes a binding position on the main frame and thus effectively holds the securing tab in a generally stationary position on the main frame and that in turn securely holds the pliable cover to the main frame.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the canopy structure is provided with at least one turn down end panel that is secured across the front or rear end of the canopy structure such that it basically depends downwardly from the upper portion of the frame structure that supports the canopy. In particular, the pliable cover that forms a part of the canopy structure includes an end section that extends transversely across the upper portion of the canopy structure as a whole. A tie cord is attached to the end panel and functions to hold the end panel in a generally taunt position as it spans an end area of the canopy structure.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the canopy structure of the present invention includes a frame network that is specifically designed to minimize the number of different parts or components that go into making up the frame structure as a whole. In this regard, the frame structure includes a series of pipe members that form various parts of the overall frame structure. These pipe members are required to be interconnected together. Therefore, the canopy frame structure is provided with a series of interconnectors and these interconnectors generally include a series pipe fingers or arms that radiate from a central area of the connector. In this embodiment of the present invention, there are only two different pipe interconnectors. That is, in order to connect any two pipes of the frame structure together, the personnel actually erecting the frame structure will only have to select from two different pipe interconnectors.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a canopy structure of the character referred to above that can be easily installed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a canopy structure that includes an adjustable structure for tying down one or more side flaps that may form a part of the pliable cover of the canopy structure.
Another objection of the present invention resides in the provision of a frame structure or frame network for a canopy structure of the type referred to above, wherein the frame structure components are designed so as to minimize the number of interconnectors used to interconnect various frame members.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent and obvious from a study of the following description and the accompanying drawings, which are merely illustrative of such invention.